


鶴平《恋爱充电中》

by UFOpurin



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 房子大, 鶴平 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin
Summary: 传闻接吻能充电的故事创作于 2020年4月21日-5月24日
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship, 鶴平
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 鶴平 赛高！

（01）  
大平祥生不对劲。

最先发现这件事情的是木全翔也，虽然大平没有勤快地像队长一样能提前一个小时起床准备，但是也不会像sky一样会一直赖床，但是今天直到金城碧海和鹤房汐恩都来集合了，大平祥生都不见踪影，木全自我举荐说：“我去找他。”  
他来到了大平祥生的宿舍，敲了敲门：“祥生？布丁？”也没有得到任何回应。  
他之后用从队长那边拿来备用钥匙开了门，见到大平祥生衣服套到一半，后背靠着床头在打瞌睡。  
“你几点睡的怎么跟熬夜了一样？”  
木全翔也问。  
“我昨天十点就睡了。”  
“没睡着？”  
大平摇摇头，打了一个哈欠，“我睡得很好。”但是整个人都软绵绵的。  
“那是不是突然起床所以有一点低血糖？”  
大平祥生很轻的嗯了一声，抱着枕头又趴回了床上。  
因为木全离开太久，队长、莲、金城还有鹤房四个人也上了楼，见宿舍门开着，走进去发现木全就看着大平抱着枕头趴在床上。  
“这是熬夜了吗？”鹤房开口问。  
听到了动静，大平祥生勉强爬起来，鹤房抬头就见大平祥生的头顶上像是顶着一节电池的东西，而电池显示电量不足的样子，数字只有6%。  
鹤房以为是自己看错，眨了眨眼睛，发现不是自己的幻觉，他询问似看向旁边的金城碧海，金城也是盯着他头顶上的电池看。

大平祥生脑袋上的那一节电池已经从橘红色变成了深红色，随着那节电池的一闪一闪，数字变成3%，大平祥生的眼睛慢慢合上。  
“没电了……”木全轻声说一句。  
其他的成员你看我，我看你，不知道去做什么。  
大平祥生的身体摇摇晃晃要倒下去的时候，木全冲过去站在他后面把他架住不让他摔跤。  
而正在他们接触了之后，大平祥生头顶的电池突然出现一个闪电的图标，川尻莲反应了过来，“这是手机充电的模式吗？翔也扶住祥生后就显示正在充电中，那是不是证明肢体接触会充电？”莲提出这句话，得到了好几个人的赞同，唯有木全翔也带着有一点吃力的声音，“倒是帮我扶他一把啊！”  
“嗯。”  
站在最前面的鹤房想要去帮木全一把，没注意到刚刚被甩下床的T恤脚踩上去一滑，整个人扑过去将大平祥生以及他背后的木全翔也一起扑倒在了床上，随着木全的一声惨叫，床摇晃了一下。  
莲：欸？  
而正巧的是鹤房的嘴唇压在了正接近于宕机状态的大平祥生的嘴唇上。  
莲：欸？  
“啊！”金城碧海伸出手指指着那节电池，已经从深红色转换成橘红色，一个闪电图标也变成了两个。  
短暂的两唇相触后，像是回了精气神，宕了机的大平祥生总算睁开了眼睛，在感受到唇上的重量和眼前之人后再次宕机了。  
“……”  
“……”  
四目相对的两个人一动不动，直到被他们压在身下的木全翔也发出‘呜’地一声，金城马上将鹤房拉开，莲也上前将大平拉了起来。木全翔也捂着胸口，眼睛一眨一眨，咳嗽了两声，一副状况外的样子，“发生什么事情了？”只是见自己的队友们一脸欲言又止地看着鹤房。  
“没什么。”  
鹤房快速回答，一副欲盖弥彰的表情。  
“先去集合吧。”队长开口，但是还有一点担心地看着明显带着劳累的大平祥生，就怕他下一秒又闭上眼睛倒下。  
木全就提议说他扶着好了，大平祥生摇摇头说自己还OK。也是神奇，刚刚因为那个意外的亲吻大平祥生精神好了不少，到是金城碧海思考一样地盯着鹤房看，刚刚那个数字一下子到了8%。  
鹤房被他盯得鸡皮疙瘩都起了，“你看着我干什么？”  
“软吗？”  
金城碧海突兀的一个问题，鹤房一时间还没有反应过来，见他一愣金城憋住笑拍了拍他肩膀，“没事。”  
知道走了一段路，鹤房才反应过来金城指的到底是什么。

到了车上，木全见大平祥生脑袋上的电池又变成了深红色，一闪一闪的了，连忙说：“又没电了。”话音刚落，他的肩膀一沉，大平脸一歪枕在了他的肩膀上。  
上面悬浮的小电池，又出现了一个闪电的小符号。  
原来只要是接触，都可以的。  
十分钟。  
所有的团员们的视线都停留在大平祥生头顶上的小电池，上面的电量数字勉强从5%到了6%。  
“这也太慢了，车再开一会儿就要到了。”河野说，“等一会儿该怎么说？”  
金城思考了一下，想到了刚刚的意外，开口说：“你吻一下祥生吧，汐恩。”  
“呃？”  
坐在大平的另一侧的鹤房本撑着下巴看着大平，这么被金城一说，他愣了一下，“为什么？”  
“刚刚你吻了祥生一下，电量一下子充了5%的电。”金城说。“你不信问莲君。”  
川尻莲听到此点了点头。  
“……”  
此时坐在前座的白岩瑠姫和佐藤景瑚一起回头，佐藤说：“快要到摄影地点了，总不能让祥生睡着被拍吧？”  
“是啊。”白岩附和，“能帮助队员何乐而不为？”  
佐藤接着又说：“你不是说过你们吵过架关系更好了吗？让我看看你们关系有多好。”  
“我们是一个队伍的，队友要需要帮助，汐恩你不应该热情的帮助吗？用你的热情吻醒你的团员吧！”说完白岩还给他翘起了一个大拇指。  
两个人一唱一和，实在是让鹤房支撑不住。  
他抱怨说一句：“在老师面前怎么没见你口才那么好。”  
但是没有办法，他弯下腰凑过去，大平祥生的脸离他很近，但是旁边的队员都看着他，就连大平靠着的木全也紧紧地盯着他。  
“不是，你们转过身去！特别是你们！”鹤房指着前座的白和瑚两个人趴在椅背上看着他。  
“快到目的地了，你快点啊！”河野纯喜非常兴奋。  
他继续凑近，但是总是要歪着头，没有办法亲到。  
“我来帮你们。”  
木全说着侧了一下身子，从大平靠着他的肩膀的姿势变成了让大平后背靠着他的胸口，还非常贴心地把大平的脸捧住，“来吧！”  
这个场景，这个画面，实在是无力吐槽。  
鹤房凑过去贴住他的嘴唇。  
旁边的声音安静了一些，他只听到了金城说的一句，“7%了。”  
他更用力了一些。

10%

真的很软。

20%

大平祥生终于睁开了他的眼睛，眼睛一眨一眨，无辜地看着他。

40%

大平祥生的双手抵到他的肩膀上，嘴巴有发出呜的声音，像是要推开他。  
此时前面的佐藤景瑚还在添油加醋：“55%了。”

69%  
木全放开了他的手转而抱住了大平的腰，鹤房伸出手托住他的后颈，另一只手拍在了车窗上，往前倾了一些。

99%  
充电完成。

鹤房放开了手，坐回原来的姿势，虽然表面没有表情，耳根红了个遍，而大平本人则是从耳廓红到了脖子。  
“我怎么了？”大平轻声说了一句。  
“给你充电呢，”木全翔也瘫倒一样地缩在车窗边，刚刚他被挤在了角落不说还承受了两个人的重量，活活地看了一场长达好几分钟的吻戏。

说到这个，鹤房突然发现了重点，他看着金城碧海：“为什么是我吻，你们也可以的吧？”  
金城没有理他地戴上耳机歪一头装睡去了。  
他又看向前座的白岩佐藤二人，他们也乖乖地转回去坐好好像是什么也没有发生。


	2. chapter 2

（02）  
这个时候，大平和鹤房之间就变得微妙起来，与其说微妙倒不如说像是有一点暧昧的氛围。  
这刚对上视线，一个失措地转过头，另一个则是脸通红地从脖子到耳朵。  
就像是在角落做了什么坏事的小情侣。  
“果然还是小朋友啊。”  
木全感叹一句。  
“你也没有比我大几个月。”鹤房不屑地说。  
两个人一起看向正轮到拍摄的大平和佐藤，因为刚刚鹤房帮助了大平的关系，大平祥生头顶上的电池一直都是绿色状态，而大平祥生本人也是比起早上有了很高的精气神。  
只不过……  
“降地好快。”金城一个人自语了一句。  
“什么？”木全凑过去。  
金城指着大平祥生头顶上的电池：“下车的时候是满格，而现在只有70%了。”  
“可是我记得刚刚我们坐在下面看莲君他们拍摄的时候还是满格的，那时候已经进棚很久了。”木全回答。  
刚刚是……他们的座位是他坐在祥生的一侧当中隔着一个杂志拍摄的兔子玩偶，而他的另一侧就是汐恩，由于坐的位子空间不是很大，所以当时坐的时候他们两个人是挨着坐的，手臂触碰着手臂。那个时候电池没有变化。  
金城把自己的猜想偷偷在木全翔也耳边说了一遍，木全也同意这个想法。  
接下来的拍摄是川西和鹤房两个人，大平则是礼貌地和staff道了谢走了过来，木全想试探一下就跟金城挤弄眼色。  
木全迎了上去，两只手抓住大平祥生的双手：“布丁~”  
大平被他这个突然的行为给吓得不轻，就以为他要帮他什么忙，“怎么了，翔也？”  
“拍摄辛苦了。”木全一边扬起一张超大的笑脸，一边眼睛时不时往他的头顶上瞄，这个都握手了，那个电池的电量不但没有上升，反而已经降到了68%。  
“还好。”  
话是这么说，但是大平祥生还是打了一个大大的哈欠。  
在说话间又从68%降到了67%。  
鹤房正在台上拍摄，一不小心就瞄到了大平和木全两个人，以及他脑袋上的电池，不小心分了神。  
“鹤房君，眼睛看镜头哦。”摄影师提醒他。

“所以这是已经睡着了？”  
等川西和鹤房拍摄完，川西就看到大平正抱着那个兔子的拍摄道具，眼睛已经闭上，而电池的电量已经是32%。  
川西弯下腰用手指在他的脸颊点了一下，大平皱起眉，“别动，るき。”  
川西失笑，还认错人了。  
鹤房站在川西后面，看着川西用手指逗大平祥生被像撒娇一样的语气回答，有一点微妙的感觉。他也不服气地在大平的脸上捏了一把。  
被大平伸出手拍了一下，但是眼睛依旧是闭着的：“不要闹，汐恩。”  
这话一出川西有一点不服地看着鹤房，“为什么没有认错你？”  
“我也不知道。”  
“难道是刚刚让你们心意相通了吗？KISS？”川西开玩笑地说。  
原本紧闭着眼睛的大平祥生猛地睁开眼睛，反驳说：“没有！”  
声音被放大，另一边不知道发生了什么事情都望了过来。  
大平祥生捂着嘴，将自己的脸埋在兔子中间。  
金城就见大平头顶上顶着的电池量从32%快速降下，再到30%——27%，“这电量下降的也太快了。”  
说完，其他几个成员也都看向鹤房，鹤房退后一步，“又是我？”  
“舍你其谁啊？”“上吧，汐恩。”“一回生。二回熟。”  
“……”  
鹤房还没有回答，大平祥生就已经闷着说了：“我不需要，我自己能休息好。”虽是这么说，但是这电量下降地更快速，原本已经绿转黄的电池已经成了橙色。  
这大平祥生亲自说了，鹤房却有一点生气，但是他还是不明白自己为什么不爽。  
看到了大平祥生头顶上跌地比股票还要快的电量，他用力把大平祥生抱着的兔子玩偶抽掉了，大平祥生没有了兔子玩偶的遮挡整个人有一点无措地坐在那边，脸还带着一些红晕。  
“是不是因为这里是公共场合所以害羞啊，没事没事！要不你们单独去厕所？”  
这话一出，就连鹤房都不好意思了，好像是说他们要去做什么私隐的事情一样。  
此时经纪人先生走过来，“今天的工作结束了，下午好好休息一下，明天可是要早起的。”  
鹤房这一放松，大平祥生就闭着眼睛往前倾，他赶紧把人给捞了回来，而头顶上的电池已经显示电量警告了。  
木全研究后说：“现在勉勉强强停留在4%，你的身体不要离开他啊……”木全发现了鹤房扶着大平的时候，电量便不会降低。  
鹤房有几秒钟的犹豫，最后发现直接扶着走路还比较困难，索性将大平祥生整个人抱了起来，跟在木全后面往门口走去。  
“祥生他怎么了？”经纪人关切地问。  
“有一点低血糖，加上昨天晚上失眠了。”金城帮助大平祥生圆了一个谎。  
“那赶紧回去休息吧，如果身体不舒服要赶紧去医院。”  
经纪人说。

鹤房一路上都让大平靠着自己，下车也是抱着对方下车。  
就连佐藤也感叹鹤房汐恩这小子的男友力。  
待回到宿舍，木全还不断提醒他说：“别忘了充电啊！”  
“知道了，啰嗦。”  
门砰地一响，关上了。

看着对方安静地躺在床上，像过了很久，看了他很久，最终他还是俯下身贴上对方的嘴唇。时间过得很安静，他能听到自己的心跳声。  
他闭上眼睛，似乎听到了大平祥生在喊他的名字。

鹤房缓缓睁开眼睛，看见大平祥生终于恢复精气神，两个眼珠圆溜溜地在转，才慢慢离开刚刚缱绻好几分钟的嘴唇。  
两个人安静地看着彼此，就等待谁先开口。  
最终，他哑着嗓子开口：“我刚刚听见了，你在叫我的名字。”  
大平祥生眨了眨眼睛，回道：“你怎么知道，我刚刚在心里喊你的名字。”


	3. chapter 3

（03）  
或许是刚醒来脑袋不清楚，话音刚落，大平祥生就发觉自己说错话地赶紧捂住自己的嘴。  
但还是一下子被耳尖的鹤房抓住了关键词，“嗯？”  
“不……不是，我没有。”  
“没有什么？”  
大平祥生避开眼神，说：“没有在心里喊你的名字。”  
“那你回答的可是‘你怎么知道？’”  
“我只是在附和你。”大平祥生随便找了一个借口，“你刚刚那句话一定是在瞎说。”  
其实不是，刚刚的那一刻他的确情不自禁地在脑海中喊了一句他的名字。  
鹤房说的时候，他下意识的回答了出来。  
“我就是听到了，你在喊我名字。”  
“没有！”大平祥生坚决否认。  
而两个人同时又想到了刚刚是在‘充电’的时候……  
大平祥生反应极快手掌捂住嘴往后一仰，与此同时脑袋磕到了后面。  
“唔——”大平祥生转而去捂着脑袋。  
见到此状的鹤房哈哈大笑起来，“你这是在干什么？你以为我要亲你吗？”  
大平祥生才不会相信鹤房这开玩笑的话，但是他没法抗拒鹤房的笑，所以他才会说出在选颜值center的那一句话，那个颜面和身高独一无二，唯有鹤房汐恩一个人。  
看着他的笑，他忍不住又红了耳廓。  
止住了笑，鹤房又看着他，眼中还带着笑意。  
他抗拒不了鹤房的笑，更抗拒不了对方的眼睛，望着别人总是带着一些深情，让人容易沉溺。  
两个人互相看着彼此，嘴唇的距离不过咫尺。  
最终，大平祥生推了鹤房一把从床上爬了起来，“你走。”  
“诶？”  
“你走。”  
大平祥生跳下床，推着鹤房的背把他推着出了房间。  
鹤房有一些不满：“你搞什么啊？”  
“我生气了。”  
大平祥生斩钉截铁地告诉他，原本不容易生气的他皱着眉瞪着鹤房。  
鹤房抬头就是见头顶刷刷刷急速下降的数字百分比，“你赌什么气，你的电……”  
话还没有说完，门已经重重合上了。  
鹤房站在门口看着紧闭的宿舍大门，旁边出来丢垃圾的豆原往他这看了一眼，“吵架了吗？”  
鹤房心里想，他也不知道为什么对方突然就不高兴了，他还没有气呢，那个又怎么能算吵架呢，“小孩子懂什么？我们没有！”  
哦。豆原回了一句，明显的是不相信。

等到晚上时候，窝在自己被子里的大平祥生收到了木全的电话:“我们在队长房间吃他做的饭团，一起来吃吧。”  
大平本来愉快地想要答应，但是转念一想，又问他:“他在不在队长那边？”  
他，他是谁？  
木全是知道的，但是还是故意逗他:“他，你指的哪一个他？”  
听到大平祥生沉默很久，也不逗他了，“我们都在呢，只差你了。”  
一听鹤房在，大平哼唧一声:“不去了。”  
“那你晚饭怎么办？”  
“我啃面包。”  
木全翔也放下电话，旁边靠得近听电话那头声音的鹤房也沉下脸，“莫名其妙。”  
“要不你拿着饭团去找布丁？”  
“我才不要再吃闭门羹。你去。”  
木全眯起眼睛,“好吧，我去。”  
木全不客气地装了好多饭团走出了队长的房间往大平的宿舍走去。  
但是木全离开后鹤房明显有一点急躁，就连刚刚眼馋的饭团也都是金城碧海递给的他。

门被敲响，大平祥生窝在小沙发上不想动弹，心里默念着自己还在生气。  
“祥生，我给你送饭团来了。”  
门外是木全的声音。  
原来不是……大平祥生起身去开了门，木全见到他一副不高兴的样子，了然道：“那个他不在哦。”  
大平祥生走进屋子，又一个人窝进了小沙发，一副无精打采的样子。  
木全翔也将饭团放在小茶几上，“一起吃吧。”  
大平点点头，一口一口啃着饭团，木全吃完一整个饭团好奇问他：“你怎么和汐恩闹别扭了？”  
一提到鹤房，大平停下了吃饭团的动作，“没什么。”  
“一定是有什么。”  
“真的没有什么，就是刚刚汐恩和我开玩笑，所以我一时生气而已。接吻这种事情不是能轻易地做出来的吧。”  
木全想到什么，抽取纸巾擦了手，随后看了他一眼双手触碰大平祥生的双肩用力一推，两个人成了比较亲昵的姿势。  
“喂。”  
木全翔也自上而下看着他，表情意味深长，“Kiss的话，我也可以的吧，只要接吻就能充电了吧。”  
听到木全的声音，大平祥生心里一紧张。  
“翔也，不要开玩笑了。”  
大平祥生的声音有一点软软的，木全翔也接着说：“你是对接吻这件事情抗拒，还是只是因为我不是汐恩？”  
听到此，大平祥生心里一震，抿着嘴沉默起来。

鹤房边吃着饭团，心思已经不知道飘到了哪里去。  
“翔也怎么去了那么久？”  
队长突然提到这件事，一边已经吃完正在擦嘴的佐藤也说：“可能吃完了饭团一起在打游戏呢，他们最近不是都在玩怪物猎人吗？”  
“那也该叫上我啊。”金城碧海插一句话。  
金城刚说完，木全翔也就拿着空着的盘子回来了。“饭团还有吗？”  
“吃那么快啊？”  
“我一定才没拿几个，一下子就吃完了。”说着他又拿起一个梅子饭团，“还没饱。”  
“祥生呢？”队长看了木全的背后，他还是一个人窝在宿舍。  
“他在看电影呢，不过现在应该快看睡着了，他看起来又是一副电量不足的样子。”  
佐藤听着看了坐在椅子上的鹤房，他正把饭团的最后一口塞进嘴里，“那……”  
“果然我来就是不行呢，充电什么的。”  
木全没由地来了这么一句，“还是汐恩来吧。”  
而鹤房听到木全说的没由来的一股火，木全这说的什么意思？  
他亲了布丁，然后没有效果？  
他哼了一声，起身离开。  
木全还在他背后喊了一声：“门没关啊，要是你不去的话记得路过的时候关一下门。”  
故意的，这个木全翔也。  
“你——难道？”金城无语地看着他。  
木全翔也摆手，“没办法，布丁不让我亲，所以只能汐恩来。”

大平祥生的房间还有电影播放的声音，而大平祥生则是抱着生日时从木全那边收到的布丁狗玩偶，房间里面暗，也看不清楚他是在打瞌睡还是在看电视机。  
他拉开门，大平祥生往门口看了一眼又收回视线。  
电影正好播放到男主角一脸生气地对着女主角咆哮：你难道没有什么想对我说的吗？  
大平祥生的头顶的电池一直保持在20%的黄色状态，而看到了鹤房之后又下降到了17%.  
“你一见到我电量就会下降，你有这么不想见我吗？”  
鹤房的语气中带着不高兴，见大平祥生低头沉默，他大步走向前，一把抢走大平手上抱着的布丁狗扔到床上。  
“喂！你——唔——”  
鹤房伸手一把捏住大平祥生的脸，强迫他撅起嘴，并靠近，声音带着凶狠：“我来听听看，你心里到底在想什么？”


	4. chapter 4

（04）  
“祥生……”  
无人回应。  
“布丁……”  
大平祥生还是愣愣地什么反应都没有，木全翔也喊了他好几句，他才呆呆地回过神来。木全见他的脑袋顶上一个满格电池更加疑惑了，这也没有电量不足啊。“是不是昨天汐恩对你做了什么啊？”  
这句话一出，大平祥生的脸‘腾’地一声红了。  
这大平不用说什么，木全也了解了，他一把搂住他的肩膀，“你们怎么充电的？”  
“没，没有。”  
“还没有呢，”木全翔也乐呵呵，“不然你这个电是怎么满的？”  
“别说了。”  
大平祥生低下头，试图遮掩住自己的不好意思，而微红的耳根早就暴露了他。

鹤房汐恩啃上大平祥生的嘴唇，右手托住他的后脑啃吻起来，但是他什么都没有听见、也没有看到，只是一片空白。  
对方睁大眼睛，一动也不动，显然被他这个突兀的动作吓到脑子一片空白。  
大平祥生的手停在半空中，一时间不知道是该放下还是挣脱。  
鹤房另一只手抓住他停住的手握住，慢慢变成一个轻柔的吻。

安静地只剩下电影碟片播放的声音：  
你是喜欢我的吧，所以你在乎我到底和谁在一起。电影中的女主角冷静地说。

汐恩、  
汐恩、  
汐恩……

鹤房听到大平祥生一直在重复地喊他的名字，就和上次一样，这个感觉不坏。  
绵长的吻结束后，他的脸贴住对方的脸，在他耳边轻笑道：“你的脸是不是很烫啊？”  
“要……要你管。”  
“那为什么你的脸会这么红啊？”鹤房像是逗他一样问他。  
大平祥生不去看他，结巴道：“因为充……充电多了发烫了。”  
“这样不好吗？”  
“这样不好，”大平祥生脑子混沌也不知道自己在想什么，说什么，“会，会爆炸的。”  
鹤房锲而不舍地追问他：“啊？爆炸么，哪里爆炸？心跳到爆炸吗？”  
“不是，你好啰嗦啊。”  
“是你一直在不断地喊我名字。”鹤房看着他，“我耳边都是的。”  
“你在我面前而已，那说翔也的名字吗？或者是Sky……”  
听到其他人的名字，鹤房又是呵一声。

“就是这样？”  
“你还以为是什么？就是很奇怪。为什么不能叫。”  
“你还真的迟钝啊，”木全自言自语，“不过，你们都一样。”  
“一样什么？”  
“一样笨！”  
木全翔也斩钉截铁道。

今天的综艺会玩什么，每一次的团综他们都要思考到底玩什么，拍摄导演觉得只有这样才会有趣。  
大平下意识地在回避鹤房，鹤房先是因为充电才帮助自己，后来是恶作剧想要对自己在想什么追根究底，而已。  
所幸，他今天的电池一直都是充足的状态。  
“今天的小游戏就由汐恩进行抽签吧。”  
大平就这样看着鹤房抽了一张签，只是背影的鹤房竟然同样让人有一些不可思议的感觉。  
鹤房抽签的结果是：双人用嘴运乒乓球。

“就是两个人不能用手只能用嘴将乒乓球叼住然后放到空碗里面，用时最短的将会获得双人豪华和牛料理的餐券。”队长拿着游戏说明卡片说。  
“和牛啊，好心动。”木全翔也对着镜头说着，“不过这个游戏有点危险啊，我们是抽签吗？”  
“抽签，staff会拿上来一个盒子，里面有6根绳子，12个头一人抓一个，然后拿到一根的组合。”  
河野对于这种事情跃跃欲试，“那有一个不是轮空吗？”  
“轮空的稍后再挑战。”  
这是一个非常有趣味性的小游戏，稍微不注意玩家的双方就有可能亲到。  
大平祥生随意抓了一根绳子，等一会儿轮空还是会游戏，最好的……  
如果对方是鹤房就好了，很快他被自己不适当的想法给吓到了。  
“1——2——3……”  
鹤房手最快，他直接将整一根绳子扯了出，他抽空了。  
大平祥生发了愣，很快绳子的另一头一扯，木全翔也开怀笑出来，“我和布丁一组。”  
在准备期间，大平下意识地朝着鹤房看过去，正好鹤房也朝着他看，眼神中像是在说什么。  
整个游戏间他都有一些坐立不安，完全没去在意队友们玩得怎么样，唯有河野很响亮的一句：嗨呀，差一点点。把他震回了现实。  
“最后一组是翔也和祥生。”  
他看着被机器吹起的乒乓球，一时间不知所措起来。  
他往前倾一些，乒乓球动地太快，两个人嘴巴差一点撞到了一起。  
“哇！差一点。”木全惊异道。  
之后他听到了河野和佐藤起哄的声音，豆原和川西惊异的声音，还有其他人稀稀落落的说话声，唯独没有听到鹤房开口。  
最后木全很快找到诀窍，他先将乒乓球吸了过去，然后大平只要贴上去就可以了。  
虽然只过了两分钟，但是时间漫长地像是一个世纪。  
“我们时间最短，和牛是我们的了。”时间最短的景瑚和莲组已经开始提前庆祝了。  
川西说：“还有汐恩呢。”  
“汐恩抽空了，我们再抽一个？”  
有时候缘分是神奇的，当大平祥生跟鹤房扯了一根绳子之后，他自己也愣住了。  
一向在节目上比较活跃的河野还采访似得问鹤房，“汐恩选手，上场前感受是什么？”  
鹤房看着大平一会儿又看向镜头，“为了和牛我会努力的。”  
“你觉得你们能拿到最后的胜利吗？”  
“100 percent。”  
“自信满满呢。”  
说是一回事，真正到了游戏时间又是另外一回事，乒乓球在机器的作用下在半空中无规则乱动，他稍微触碰到乒乓球，乒乓球就吹走了。

“还有30s就会超过时间了哦。”队长在后面提醒着说。  
一个明显心不在焉，一个满腹心事，听到队长这么一提醒，他们一起往乒乓球一撞，乒乓球灵活地擦过他们的嘴唇，因为惯性，两个人面对面，嘴唇撞在了一起。


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading！

（05）  
时间静止了。  
但是心跳未停。

两个人僵在了原地，一动也不动，虽然做这种节目就该预料到会有这种情况，但是突然发生还是始料未及的。  
队长最快反应过来，河野连忙按着提示铃：“超时超时了。”  
大平祥生更是脑子一片空白，接吻不是没有过，名义上为充电的接吻，而现在则是在镜头前的意外，两方都是无心，所以心态就不同了。  
游戏自然是莲组的胜利，两个人欢欢喜喜收下招待券，接收到了别人羡慕的眼神。  
大平祥生在综艺的后半段几乎都是半神游状态，好在是后面的内容是一起看之前一起出外景的录像，没有影响，等录制结束后他也总算松了一口气。  
而他刚走两步，就看到莲站在他前方不远处，看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“你的电量又慢慢地消耗了，心情不好吗？”莲大概是已经猜出来了大平祥生掉电的原因了。  
只要大平祥生有负面情绪，就会掉电。  
大平祥生后知后觉，听莲这么一说居然感觉到有一点道理，“可能是的吧？我现在也不是心情不好，只是不知道该怎么去做，怎么去面对。”  
莲心中了大平祥生现在为什么会有这种想法，“一起去喝一杯奶茶怎么样，祥生。”  
言下之意是要不要聊聊。  
大平欣然同意了。

奶茶只喝了一半已经凉了，大平祥生握着奶茶杯也不知道神游到哪里去了。  
“那天你早上起不来，是因为什么心情失落？”  
莲突然开口问道。  
源头就是那天的早上，一定是有这个原因，而且98%是因为汐恩，这是他所确定的事情。  
大平知道莲看的最通透，也什么都瞒不了对方，“我似乎也不知道怎么一回事。”  
“因为汐恩吗？”  
大平祥生捏着奶茶的习惯，小幅度地点了点头，“我也不知道怎么回事，只不过有一点在意。”  
有一点是多少，大平祥生自己都不明白，但是就算再小，也是咯在他的心里，弄得他不上不下的。“真的是只有一点在意。”生怕莲听出一些不同来，还补充了一句。  
不过这样更让人误会了。  
“好的，一点点。不过这个一点点占据了你整个心思了。”  
脸这么一说，大平有一些不好意思地低下头，“不要瞎说，莲君。”  
“或许有一个很好的机会。”莲说，边说还对着他露出一个意味深长的微笑。

鹤房想找大平祥生却没有找到人影，本来他会以为大平会和木全或者白岩在一起的，但是两人都和他说他们都看到大平和莲一起走了。  
川尻莲是谁，除了他的队友，之前比赛的时候是被节目剪辑师反复剪辑my walking is my swagger的当事人之一，大平祥生的初搭档。  
“他们去干什么了？”  
他得到的是白岩的回答：“不知道。”  
木全吃着零食，跟他说：“你自己Line问他，多大个事。”  
就是不知道该怎么说，所以他才拐弯抹角地问的。  
“看你一副纠结的样子，我帮你问吧。”，木全翔也掏出手机，发了：

\--布丁，你在哪里？某人再找你。

如果这条消息是直接问大平的自然是没有什么，但是木全直接将消息发在了他们11个人的群组中，很快收到了一排的问号，还特意选了布丁狗的问号表情包。  
鹤房的手机也响了，他看了LINE界面，不知道是该生气还是无语，“你故意的吧？”  
“我帮你还不好，那我不帮了，我找SKY吃冰去。”  
说着木全翔也边按着手机，一边望着楼梯走去。  
此时line群又有了一个消息，这个时候是莲发的：

\--我在和祥生喝奶茶你们要喝吗？

话题快速跑偏。  
奶茶+奶盖  
珍珠奶茶不要珍珠  
珍珠奶茶+两份珍珠  
XL奶茶+布丁+珍珠+红豆+冰激凌

莲：  
\--汐恩想要喝奶茶吗？

鹤房可没有什么心思鉴赏奶茶，直接回了不用了。

大平又是许久没有回来，外面的天空从湛蓝转为昏黄，又变得漆黑一片，宿舍的隔音不是很好，他竖起耳朵分着心听外面的动静也是没听出什么。  
直到  
“谢谢莲君带的奶茶！”外面是末子Mame喜悦的声音。  
脚步慢慢走近又离开，也没有听到大平的声音。  
走廊又变得安静。  
不过很快又是敲门声，而打开门后却是大平站在门口，手里还拿着一杯奶茶。  
“虽然你没有说，但是也不能带你这一份，按照你以前的口味来了。”  
鹤房看着他，开口问：“你和莲君有说什么吗？”  
他估计是心思细腻的莲发觉了他们之间微妙的关系所以拉着大平去的。

“就是和莲君谈了一会儿而已。”  
“在说什么，关于我的事情吗？你先进来。”  
大平祥生被鹤房拉进了房间，而奶茶也被他放在了一边的小桌子上。  
“你有什么要对我说的？”  
鹤房问他。  
“我……我说什么呢？”大平祥生看着鹤房又带着怯意。  
见鹤房一停不停地看着他，他干脆闭上眼睛，“我在想什么，你不是能听到吗？那你就来听吧。”  
鹤房听出大平祥生话语中内含的意思，他想让他亲他。  
但他也是单手撑着脑袋就这样笑着看着他，羞于主动的大平祥生好像更可爱了。  
见许久对方一点反应都没有，大平祥生睁开一只眼，见鹤房只是笑着看着他，又将眼睛全部睁了开来。  
“你这么想让我亲你啊。”鹤房故意说。  
“才……才不是，你不想知道就算了。”  
大平祥生眼神飘忽到了其他地方。  
“我想知道啊，你亲口告诉我，我想听你自己说。”  
就像莲所说的，两个人之间的事情不光是靠互相能明白的事情，还是得交流才能明白。  
但是，他不知道该怎么说。  
他鼓起勇气伸出双手捧住鹤房的双颊，“你听听看吧，我内心的声音。”  
他凑上前去亲吻住鹤房的嘴唇，这也是第一次他主动亲吻他。  
他在心里重复默念自己要说的，希望鹤房能听到。  
大平祥生在简单的触吻结束后，还是向前倾的姿势，他始终不转视线地看着鹤房，缓缓开口：“听见了吗？”

当然听见了，鹤房听得清清楚楚，一字一句。  
他听见大平祥生不断地重复说着：  
我喜欢你。  
喜欢的是颜值和身高都是独一无二的鹤房汐恩。

但是。

“我没有听清，要不，你让我听清楚一些？”  
“啊？”  
大平祥生一时间楞在原地，直到看到鹤房勾起嘴角的坏笑才察觉出来原来对方就是再骗他。  
“不要，你坏死了。”  
大平祥生呵一声。

END.

小剧场：  
综艺如常播出了，令人意外的是，大平和鹤房意外接吻的部分没有剪辑掉，而是被巧妙地打了遮掩，在两个人嘴巴相撞的一瞬间，一个巨大的JO1logo遮挡住了吻。  
欲盖弥彰的马赛克，配合两个人呆愣脸红的反应，直接上了SNS日趋。

#鶴房 しょうせ  
#NO Logo please

还有粉丝N倍速减速了视频，将没来得及遮挡了logo的一秒截了下来。  
大家一起围坐着看这期的时候，大平祥生抱着木全送的那个布丁狗就是不肯看电视，“不看，我坚决不看这一期。”T_T


End file.
